Mykep
Factoids Loyal member of Ragnarok. Vice Chancellor at Ragnarok (Ex Lord of Recruitment, Lord of Training, Lord of Foreign Affairs) Catronos offers anyone a bottle of Knob Creek No. 9 to anyone who can get him half of Mykep. Any half will be fine. Also known as: * The pantsless gecko * Bad @$$ Bear * Leader of the pantsless brigade * The Aqua Advicate * The guy with wayy too many first posts. Awards * Honorary member of GOD, GODling * a Knight of the Erne (Honorary citizen of the Sandtorvian Empire) History Chapter 1: The Wakening (The land is barren, and the soil has died away with the people. The neverending conflict of this land has and will be fought...for eternity. The reason for such a bloodshed and tear dropping statement is that such a nation like the Kepians nation is none other then a land ridden with the red blood that came from the first settlers. As a nation with a dark past, ridden of all shame, it finds itself in a new light...fighting the wars that once were held against him, and the people rejoice at finding a battle not laying waste to their own ground. Yet, the people cannot find hope that war will ever end in a place such as this. The towns are built with walls of extra layer and strength. The schools built with bulletproof glass. The people carry a gun in thier pocketbooks and backpacks, in case the battle finally comes back. The battle itself was nothing more then 67 conflicts...one after the other after the other...to be perfectly clear, you must understand the couse in which a nations starts out...blind, full of hope and desire to kill friends and to be number one. We all are noobs, and we make mistakes...but the problem is that the first leaders the Saxons...were not the best peace keepers... The way of the Keps were warriors...from the very beginning...The second the nation was able to commit itslef to combat..it did, and destroyed anyone who crossed its path. The Third Day of Kep Nation was the one of most torture, The Wakening. Kepians crowded into their homes as the sirens filled the air and the streets with troops. A nation of new beginnings, and little money found its first opposer. THe kepian government agreed to canelling a trade with another to better its resources and trade with one of the same race(color). This nation found its economy dimensioning, and declared on Kep Nation. The luckiest thing happened. The Saxons were on at this time and were able to change to DEFCON 1, and mobilize before any real harm was done. Gaining money, and winning both defensive battles, the men deployed into battle and destroyed the main cities of the opposing threat. The nation surrendered and had to pay before a second attack was delivered. A larger friend of the opposing nation decided it was going to help. Now facing a larger nation, The Kepian Government(the saxons) needed money. They declared on two helpless nations with little military. With a few extra cash, They raised thier defensive numbers and prepared for the military. The tanks were no match for the outstanding militia. Kep nation gained its first amount of tech, and pressed foward with the already deployed military. Now with no tanks, the larger nation stood defensless against the might of the Kepian Army. THe Kepians night raided again, bringing the larger nation into anarchy. also destroying the helpess nations. THe next day, diplomatic relations were brought in, and the Saxons agreed. the Kepians were striving to get infistructure. Soon, friends of the Kepians migrated thier way into a nation in PlanetBob. One who had gained passed Kep Nation. 52 people of Kep Nations friends joined, and created small alliances. The Advance was a small group under Kepian Rule. They enjoyed peace thorugh agressive negotiation. They controlled most of the forces in this small group. With members advancing under the tips and leadership of Kep Nation, they became a force to be reckoned with. On the other side were nations under the alliance of GUN, Greater United Nations. THese Nations were under the service of the only nation greater then Kep Nation War began when the greater nation attacked Kep Nation, as he was the only one able too. Suddenly a revolt formed and the members of the advance were halved when some withdrew when promised money by the greater nation. Kepians fought a defensive war, on thier own turf. The Saxons ordered all other nations to fight with the Kep nation against the GUNs. The Advances 14 nations fought against the GUNs 18 nations, excluding the leaders. The greater nations economy was falling as he lost battle after battle. Until he launched the first missle/ aircraft. Mykep couldnt fight with no air support. He fought ot the bitter end. A glimps of hope came...the one who helped found Kep Nation, and bring him into Planet Bob, foudn himself dieing, and destroyed ...for he was a /b/ member. As a last pardon(on his way to ZI) he fired his remaining missles and aircraft and military into the heart of the gretaer nation...devastating the war front. The alliances came to peace, and they formed one alliance under Kep Nation, the new greater nation. Out of all personal relations between rulers, The Saxons strived at the top of the community. The alliance found its bitter end when they found out the world was alot bigger then them, and they were tech raided. with 38 members total, GUNs was destroyed by multiple alliances...one by one... Kep nation and others survived by retreating to bigger alliances. But they had yet to learn of the policies...including, war.... Chapter 2: The Cold War Kep Nation succeeded and prospering in large alliances, and tech raiding under the protection of larger and more powerful alliances. It ended with the first destruction of Kep Nation. Unacceptable attack on another alliances nation. Kep Nation learned the meaning of ZI. The Saxons finally came into the politics outside of the little domain that had Real Life friends in Cybernations. The Saxons learned of alliance politics, CN forums, and the many features that involved the game. This wasnt just a war game anymore... Kep Nation started anew. And began to develop when it came under attack of the fellow friends from outside Planet Bob. They clashed and Kep Nation wasnt able to express its new found information of the society of Planet Bob. Kep Nation was yet again destroyed. Kep Nation began again, but NOW under the leadership of Mykep. It would grow into a peaceful nation, that would exist not in the society outside of Planet Bob, but to become a figure in an alliance. Kep Nation became a recruiter. Mykep was able to personalize a message x 200 in 10 minutes. He used this to develop in Alliances. But it seemed he couldnt find the right one. On his way up, Mykep had destoryed the nations of RL friends to protect its future. Only several members from RL still existed, and Mykep planed to make sure NONE of them existed. Chapter 3: The Rise of Mykep The Saxons were expelled, the nation was in anarchy. The wars had granted growth to the nation, but death to its people. Soon, allies became enemies and the soldiers couldnt take on the enemy forces, nevermind the rioting mobs. A new leader was needed... The riots plaqued the nations capital. The population was armed and dangerous. The last of the remaining forces of the Saxon's armies stood at the capital. The rioting came closer...and closer... Ambitious leaders took to the front, shooting in the air. Yet, a small hope had risen. Out from the shadows of the streets came a man, weapon in hand. He stood inbetween the capital and its people. He raised his weapon of choice....an airhorn. He held it down until the rioters stopped, the marching stopped, the soldiers stopped, and everything went quiet. In the middle of the street, the man delivered a speech: "Our government has trifled to deliver to us a nation that we deserve, a nation of strength and unity. Unfortunately, our leaders powers have reached thier limits and higher powers have come into our path. Instead of reasoning with them, our government pushed them out of the way and continued to function as a nation with only war in mind. Well, those higher powers retaliated ..." The new leadership of Mykep have new meaning to Kep Nation. With many enemies defeated, thier was less to worry about. Mykep soon made his way into politics and a figure in the structures of alliances. Links * Forever Battlefield * Ragnarok Wiki * Rokin Forums * Buy Mykep Category:Individuals Category:Ragnarok